


The Best Pies In Pittsburgh

by Thebes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bakery AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweeney Todd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebes/pseuds/Thebes
Summary: Sidney makes the best meat pies in all of Pittsburgh. Zhenya helps.





	The Best Pies In Pittsburgh

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaking this drabble in just under the wire. Everybody writing bakery AUs based on Broadway musicals got me thinking about a bakery AU based on my personal favorite Broadway musical about pie, so here it is!

"Sidney!" Zhenya calls from the doorway. "I'm bring you fresh meat for your pies."

Sid looks over his shoulder from where he's been crimping crusts over his meat pies. Zhenya has a large bag slung over one shoulder. He's a little messy, like always, but he looks good, and he's so strong. Sidney smiles and says, "Take 'em to the freezer and start dressing 'em, eh?"

Zhenya nods and hoists the bag further over his shoulder before heading to the walk-in freezer where the rest of the meat is kept.

Sid turns back to the counter. He has a dozen pies that still need crimping before they go into the oven, and the shop will have to open soon, so he sets to work.

Sid is putting the finishing touches on the last one when Zhenya returns to the industrial-sized kitchen.

He peers over Sid's shoulder and says, "Looks good, Sid."

Sid flushes and grins up at him. He has a small streak of blood on his forehead from dressing the meat in the freezer, but it makes him look roguish and handsome. Still, Sid reaches up to rub it away.

"I hope they're as good as the last ones."

"Of course they're best," Zhenya assures him. "You make them, so they always best."

Sid's blush deepens. His boyfriend is always generous with his compliments, but it makes his heart flutter every time. "Thanks, Zhenya," he says, tilting upward to kiss his lips.

Zhenya presses back into him, and oh. Zhenya tries to deepen the kiss, but Sid pushes him back.

"I need to get these in the oven, and then we have to finish getting ready to open. You remembered to lock the freezer, right?"

Zhenya rolls his eyes. "Of course I do. I'm always remember."

Sid knows he does, but it still makes him nervous, even after all these years of pie-making. Sidney's Pittsburgher Pie Shop has been incredibly successful - even beyond his expectations - and the last thing he needs is for people to find out the secrets to his success. He's been featured in food magazines and got a nod on Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives once, and everyone always asks him why his meat pies are so good.

Only he and Zhenya know the true answer to that, but Sid always tells people that the secret is all in the meat.

Sid picks up the tray of pies and walks toward the oven. Zhenya hurries to open it for him and helps him slide the pies in. They close the oven doors, and Sid turns to Zhenya.

"Thirty minutes, but I have to finish opening the front. Come with me, and you can tell me all about who you've brought me for tomorrow's batch."


End file.
